Internal combustion engine after-treatment systems utilizing a hydrocarbon doser rely on a certain level of exhaust temperature into the after-treatment components before hydrocarbons can be oxidized or combusted. The temperature level is typically determined by the inlet temperature to the after-treatment assembly.